


First Meetings of Occult Obsessed Freaks

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Flowers Series (Visual Novels), クダンノフォークロア | Kudan no Folklore | Curse of Kudan (Visual Novel)
Genre: Curse of Kudan spoilers, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: Koto always knew that she had a cool, androgynous senpai a year above her in college. However, she didn't expect to find that rich-looking senpai working in a café.
Relationships: Akinashi Koto/Kudan Sakuya/Shima Touko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	First Meetings of Occult Obsessed Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Curse of Kudan.

Akinashi Koto preferred coffee over tea on any day. That's what her girlfriend, Kudan Sakuya, and Sakuya's girlfriend, Shima Touko, both know. That's why she went to her usual coffee shop in the alleyway to buy her usual order of a cafe latte.

However, as it seems, her usual coffee shop was closed for renovations, which would make sense as the booths had been smelling a little moldy recently.

So, she went to the café across from her university. The café was called Café Blanc.

The inside seemed to be going for some sort of homely aesthetic with the lights hanging from the ends of cables and the colors being pretty muted and dark.

There was an unusual amount of girls from her university hanging around in this café. Is the coffee really that good?

When Koto got into the line, she didn't expect to see someone so androgynously beautiful working at the counter.

They had pretty long silver hair and silver eyes to match them. The barista outfit they were wearing fit them pretty well while enhancing their good figure.

Once Koto finally got near the counter, she saw that the pretty batista was doing pretty well in the breast department like her Sakuya-senpai. She looked kind of foreign as well.

So, she ordered her coffee and sat down at one of the empty tables.

She must have seemed pretty lonely drinking coffee while texting on her phone that the barista would sit at her table.

"Sorry, I'm already taken."

"That's not why I came here." She said wryly.

"Then, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to ask if you would like to work on a project with me." She winked while saying this. Koto was starting to not like the sound of this.

"What sort of project?"

"Occult-related like Bloody Mary." She seemed pretty certain about this occult project.

"Why would I know anything about the Occult?" Koto wanted to know how she knew.

"Your name sounds kind of supernaturalish."

"Tell me the actual reason why you came to me about the occult."

This lady was actually kind of pouting at this point.

"I saw your name once on a occult website when someone anonymously asked it about you. So, I thought it might be you due to you living around Kudanshita Park."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I could sort of tell because I went to the same café as you a few times. Each time, they knew your order before you had to order, so the only thing you had to do way pay the right amount. So, you must be a regular who lives nearby the café, which is coincidentally nearby Kudanshita Park."

"Not gonna lie, that's kind of creepy. So, why do you need my help?

"It's not creepy if I already have a lover! Also, I need your help because I need to take a picture of the supernatural for my photography class."

"So, you want me to help you find something supernatural to take a picture of?"

"Yes, but I would prefer it if you could make something supernatural instead."

"I can probably make something occult-like. What time do you need the picture by?"

"I'd say around next Sunday?"

"Then, do you want to come to Kudanshita Park while I prepare the supernatural for you?"

"Sure, what time are you able to do it?"

"I could do it next Saturday around 5pm. Does that sound good?"

"Sure, it sounds fine."

"Is it okay if I bring some of my friends as well?"

"That's fine. I will also bring some friends of mine there as well."

It seems as a mutual distrust has been formed between the two strangers working on an occult project together.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Curse of Kudan actually takes place in the same universe as Flowers? The Koto ending actually has an Easter egg appear near the end of it.


End file.
